Seblaine One Word Prompt Drabbles
by butimstuckinhere
Summary: Basically, what the title suggests! A series of Seblaine drabbles and one-shots based off of random one word prompts. Rated T for language, though the rating might change in the future.
1. Pigeon

**A/N: **Hi everyone! So, I've decided to start this series. Each chapter will be a new fic/drabble, each will vary in length and genre, and all will be prompted by a random word generator (each word being the title of its respective chapter). And of course, they'll all be written for Seblaine. I can't promise frequent updates, but I'm going to do my best to write these as often as I can. Please take the time to review if you like what you read! Any encouragement would be fantastic and very much appreciated. :) As always, I own nothing.

* * *

Prompt: Pigeon

"It's staring at me."

Blaine rolled his eyes. Sure, he and Sebastian had been having a nice coffee date at their favorite outdoor café- that is, nice until Sebastian had noticed the pigeon. It wasn't like the birds that liked to stay around the café were anything new or unexpected, but apparently one of them had its sight set on Sebastian, who was refusing to let it go.

"It's not staring at you, Seb. It only wants food, just like the rest of the pigeons." Sebastian shook his head, his gaze remaining on the pigeon as he took a sip of coffee. "No, I'm serious, Blaine. This one's got it out for me. Just..._look_ at it," he said, a look of both disgust and fright crossing his face.

Blaine gave him a look, but complied, watching the pigeon carefully for a moment. Okay, so maybe it _did_ kind of look like it was staring at him. But Blaine was determined to not let a bird ruin their date. Grabbing Sebastian's hand across the table, he directed his boyfriend's attention back towards him.

"Look, let's just ignore the pigeon and enjoy our date, okay? Please?" Blaine asked with a tinge of desperation in his tone. Sebastian threw one last dirty look at the pigeon before complying, relaxing in his chair and picking back up the conversation he and Blaine had been having before.

Blaine smiled gratefully, enjoying their light banter that had begun again. This was how it had always been, and this was how it was supposed to be. Him and Sebastian could have been the only two people in the world. No distractions, no one to interrupt them, no stress, and no-

"Pigeon," Sebastian said, staring uneasily at the ground beside Blaine.

Blaine deflated a bit, refusing to acknowledge that the bird existed. "Sebastian. For the last time, the pigeon is _not_ staring at you. Ignore it."

Sebastian shook his head, "No...no, now it's staring at _you_." He pointed to the pigeon then back to Blaine a few times, his eyes wide. "Just _look_ at it."

Blaine narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "I'm not looking at it. It's just a bird. Relax."

Sebastian shook his head again, crossing his arms as he watched it. "Look at it. That thing is possessed or something."

Blaine huffed in frustration. "Fine. I'll look at the damn bird."

The first thing Blaine noticed was that the pigeon was much closer to him than he had anticipated it being. The next thing he noticed was that the bird was, in fact, staring at him. With rather beady eyes. Blaine silently cursed Cooper for making him watch _The Birds_ as a kid.

He swallowed nervously, glancing back at Sebastian, who was giving him a knowing smirk. The pigeon cocked its head to the side, its gaze still locked on Blaine's as it hopped closer.

Sebastian choked back the laugh that was threatening to escape him at the expression on Blaine's face, then let it out when Blaine swiftly grabbed his coffee and jumped out of his chair, tugging Sebastian along with him as he rushed away from the café.

"It was _staring_ at me!"


	2. Growth

_A/N: First of all, thank you __**so**__ much to everyone that's reviewed, followed and favorited this series! Please continue to do so. It really does motivate me. I hope that you'll continue to like these. On that note, here's number 2! I wrote this kind of quickly on a car ride home, and I'd take more time to edit it if I weren't so anxious to share it with you, but I think it turned out pretty well. _

_Just a reminder, these are all in no relation to each other. Things that may happen in one drabble may happen in another in a totally different way (you could pull some situations from this drabble and rewrite them in so many different ways, for example). I most likely won't be writing another one until school starts this week, and I can't promise another drabble will be up soon. As always, I'll do my very best. I definitely have ideas with some of the words I've gotten, it's just a matter of getting them down on paper. Okay. I'll let you read now! I own nothing._

* * *

Prompt: Growth

When they were kids, Blaine had always taken great pride in the fact that he was taller than Sebastian. It was by an inch or two at most, but nonetheless, he was taller, and Blaine's height meant so much more than just a number.

Being taller meant that Blaine could reach the cookie jar when Sebastian still couldn't, and found joy in only grabbing a treat for himself just to get on Sebastian's nerves (though Sebastian would more often than not tackle him to the ground and steal his cookie instead- he was stronger than he looked).

It meant that Blaine always had something to tease Sebastian about, which was important, because it seemed like Sebastian had a never ending list of things he could say to pick on Blaine.

But Blaine didn't mind, because as long as he was taller, he couldn't lose. Many an argument ended with Blaine reminding Sebastian that he was still too short to ride half the rides at the amusement park, to which Sebastian would cross his arms, stick out his tongue, and shoot back some variation of, "Just wait until I have my growth spurt. You'll see!"

Blaine didn't see until just before the beginning of their freshman year of high school, when Sebastian showed up at his doorstep after spending most of the summer in Paris. Sebastian had a good three inches on him now, and chuckled at the horrified look on Blaine's face.

"Don't look at me like that, Blaine. I told you I'd grow, didn't I?"

Blaine just gaped up at him for another moment before shaking his head in disbelief, hugging his best friend and letting him in. Later that night after Sebastian had left, Blaine flopped down on his bed and buried his face in his pillow, blushing a little at the thought of how long and lean Sebastian had become.

The blush returns when they share their first kiss, and when Sebastian has to lean down the slightest bit as Blaine stands a bit taller to meet him.

It doesn't work.

They laugh at the awkwardness, but work their way around the height difference a few tries later. Blaine goes back inside after saying goodnight and flops down on his bed, a dopey grin on his face because he hadn't known he could feel like _this_.

Years later, they kiss again. This time it's without any trace of awkwardness, and has been perfected with experience. Blaine walks back down the aisle, this time with his husband, and that dopey grin returns to his face.

Later on in the evening, Sebastian makes a speech. "Blaine and I have been practically inseparable since we were just kids. I mean, this was way back when _Blaine_ was the tall one," he begins, winking at Blaine, and everyone laughs.

Blaine just smiles, and decides that not being able to reach the cookie jar is worth it if it means he gets to spend the rest of his life with the man he loves.


	3. Territory

**A/N: **I'm back from the dead! I'm so sorry it took me this long to update! I haven't had any real inspiration to write again until recently, so bear with me. The next few drabbles will be short and probably not my best, but I'm just getting my creative juices flowing again. I want to thank you all for your support, all the feedback is greatly appreciated! More of a note at the end of the drabble. I own nothing!

* * *

Prompt: Territory

Sebastian was angry. No, he was *furious*. His favorite shoes, the expensive ones, completely ruined. He huffed, running a hand through his hair before storming out of the bedroom to find Blaine.

He found him on the couch, with that mongrel in his arms. Blaine smiled up at Sebastian when he arrived, scratching behind the puppy's ears as he did so. "Isn't he adorable, Seb?"

"Oh, just adorable, Blaine," Sebastian said sarcastically as he glared at the wriggling dog. "It's so unbelievably adorable how he decided to take a piss on my good shoes."

Blaine bit back a smile. "He was just marking his territory! That's what dogs do!" He defended him, holding the puppy up to his cheek and ignoring Sebastian's obvious anger. "Come on, you can't be mad at this wittle guy, can you?" He pouted, laughing when the puppy licked his cheek.

Sebastian just looked at Blaine like he had two heads before shaking his head and storming back to the bedroom to see if he could save his shoes.

Blaine sighed, turning his attention back to the puppy in his arms. "Don't worry, buddy. I know he loves you, even if he won't act like it," he assured him, though admittedly, Blaine was starting to worry that Sebastian would make him take the dog back.

Blaine quit worrying when he came home from work a week later and found Sebastian snoring softly on the couch, his hand resting on the puppy that was fast asleep on his chest.

* * *

**A/N: **Anyone want to see the puppy? Here he is: . /-I_WfBQUWOOA/UCC7VsfZkTI/AAAAAAAAAfM/8kBQe9EfWbY/s400/Cardigan_Welsh_Corgi_Puppy_

Now for the fun part: I need your help naming him! He should have a name if he were to show up in other drabbles. I'm thinking something French, but I'm definitely open to anything you all suggest. Leave a name as a review or PM me if you prefer, I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks again, everyone.


	4. Grant

**A/N:** I laughed out loud when this word popped up. Naturally, I had to take the silly cliche route with this one. I own nothing.

* * *

Prompt: Grant

"He looks just like you!"

Blaine was gaping at the computer screen in disbelief, looking back and forth from the picture on the screen to Sebastian, who was shaking his head.

"That guy looks nothing like me. Are you out of your mind?"

"I think I might be," Blaine nodded slowly, "Suddenly there's two Sebastians in the world and that's a little crazy if you ask me."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Grant. His name is Grant. Not Sebastian. There's only one Sebastian Smythe in this world, and he's right here. This guy would be lucky if he even resembled me in the slightest."

"Why are you acting like this is a bad thing?" Blaine asked, grinning devilishly. "Personally, I think that two Sebastians is better than one."

Sebastian groaned, sitting on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands. "You can't seriously be thinking about a threesome with him. I'd have one with a woman before I'd have one with him."

Blaine spun around in the chair to face Sebastian, still grinning. "It's cute that you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous of him!" Sebastian protested. "I have no reason to be. If anything, he should be jealous of **me**."

Blaine shook his head, spinning back around to look at the picture with an overly dreamy sigh. "Just face it, Seb. We've found your doppelganger. And he's just as sexy as you. Maybe even sexier," Blaine added with a smirk, yelping as he was pulled out of his chair and onto the bed, Sebastian already fumbling with his shirt.

"Maybe you just need to be reminded how sexy I am."

Blaine silently thanked Grant Gustin. Twice.


End file.
